The Guardian's LEAD
by sakura003
Summary: W.I.T.C.H are finally able to rest knowing that the new generation has taken over. Little do they know that the new team is missing a very important player?
1. intro

Hey everyone,

I have recently been interested in disney's W.I.T.C.H and i thought hey, why can't i make up a story too. So I wrote one on the next generation of W.I.T.C.H. But this is only the introduction so stay tuned to meet the new girls. p.s sorry its so short

Enjoy,

* * *

Winter had always been her least favourite time of the year. 

The rain pelted down outside and the sound of the traffic pulsed through her ears.

Will sat on her outsized lounge chair next to the roaring fire place.

With her cup of tea in hand, Will looked into the refection of herself in the flickering flames.

The years gone by were clearing seen in the wrinkles in her face.

Decades of protecting the veil had put a stain on her mind and body.

She let out a sigh as she took a sip of her tea.

Her time was over. All the other former guardians had moved on; had families of their own. Not that Will hadn't done the same. But she had the heart of Candracar up till the very end. Its power and life had withstand her long enough.

The time had come for Will to renounce her power over the heart and hand it to the new generation. Elyons daughter had discovered the new guardians.

With a tearful goodbye Will had handed the heart to her.

Will breathed heavily in and took another sip of tea.

Her time had come. With the new guardians to protect the veil Will was finally able to rest.

She placed her tea on the side table and picked up her dairy.

She was about to write her last entry.

There were so many things Will wanted to write but her frail hands were shaking and she knew she didn't have much time left.

With that she wrote a small note to the new keeper of the heart.

As she signed the page her body became complacent, satisfied with her work she had done; Will closed her eyes for the last time with the words _Good luck Guardians _still on her lips.

* * *

I hope you liked it! I plan to make the next chapter within the next two days so keep an eye out. Please review i love to hear your opinions and suggestions. 

Till next time,


	2. The new girls

Hey everyone,

Sorry chapter two took longer than i planned but i have exams this term and study kind of takes priority. Oh well, this chapter isn't as long or as far into the story as i would have liked but i will post the next chapter asap.

Enjoy,

* * *

The school bell rang at Heatherfield high.

The corridors cleared with great hast.

The school fell silent as the sound of racing feet bolted up the hallway.

A sound most of the school knew very well.

With her books in hand and her top only half way buttoned up, Laura Jones raced the bell to her classroom.

The bell had always been her enemy. Ever since the first day of kindergarten when she stayed up till two am in anticipation for the exciting day, only to find that she had slept in.

Sliding to stop at the door of her classroom, Laura slowly opened the door.

"Laura Jones! Late again I see! I will not have you interrupting my class! Do you understand!"

First period English, she hated it. Mrs. Wells was the arrogant teacher that she had ever had, not to mention the oldest. The stereotypical teacher look off her wide frame glasses and picked up a stick she used to point at things on the board, pointing it at her. Worst of all she never cut Laura any slack.

All the other teachers had grown either ignore her as she snuck in or just expect it; but not Mrs. Wells.

"Yes, Mrs. Wells"

"Now take your seat and we will continue on chapter eight"

Laura quickly found her seat, second row from the back right next to the window. Her seat in this class was the only thing she liked. She could daydream out that window all period and Mrs. Wells would never know.

"Glad you made it"

Laura turned around in her seat to see one of her best friends, Elena.

"One day I will bet that bell" she said with determination pounding two fists softly on the desk.

Elena just smiled "one day Laura, I'm sure you will"

The class passed quickly as did the rest of their classes leading up to lunch.

Cafeteria food was one thing that Laura refused to touch. She always brought a packed lunch made by her mum. Elena on the other hand ate everything and anything and with both her parents constantly working she had no real choice in the matter.

Walking over to an empty table, Laura sat down and waited for her friend to get her lunch.

Before long she spotted two of her other friends walking her way.

"Laura, hows your day been" Amica asked with a big cheesy smile on her face, silently sitting down across table from her.

Laura shrugged remembering this morning's incident.

"Ha! If you as me everyday at school classifies as a bad day" Dylan placed herself next to Amica as she slid her tray down.

Elena soon found herself over at the table of friends, sitting next to Laura.

The four girls talked and giggled the whole way through lunch.

"My parents are out for the weekend and I was hoping to have you girls over for a sleepover" Laura asked not too sure of what her friends would say.

"Sure sounds like fun" Elena smiled

"Yeah, no parents will be great" Amica stated as she kicked Dylan in the leg from under the table.

Dylan shrugged.

"Whatever"

"Great! See you all around 7" The bell rang for class as she finished her sentence. As her friends left a sigh of relief fell over her face.

_Ok Laura you can pull this off just don't blow it_

* * *

Meanwhile in Meridian, Sapphire was holding the Heart of Candracar tightly in her hands. Knowing that the heart would be her responsibility for the next few hours she didn't want anything to happen to it.

The heart was more beautiful then her mother had told her. It shone with a goddess's glow, its pink colouring as bright as the sun and its warmth was so strong it was almost addictive.

Sapphire sat on her throne, entranced by the goings on of her kingdom. Tay came silently into the room and knelt before his queen. Tay was Sapphires advisor; a loyal and trustworthy member of the royal house hold.

"My Queen, our sources indicate that the four girls should be alone in six hours. Do you see fit for this to be the time to recoup them?"

Sapphire nodded in approval. "This shall be a momentous occasion. The new guardians shall be summoned and our new enemies will be defeated!"

* * *

Hope you liked it! Review if you like it or don't (lol) tell me what you think and if im posting them too slow.

Till next time,


End file.
